Une histoire d'hormones
by NCISDensiLove
Summary: Fiction Densi, je suis pas très douée pour les résumés alors n'hésitez pas à venir lire ma première fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Arrivés dans l'OPS, Deeks et Kensi étaient énervés au point de ne pas saluer leurs deux autres collègues Sam et Callen qui les regardait d'un air plein d'interrogation, l'un alla s'installer à son bureau et l'autre se dirigea vers le gymnase.

- **Première scène de ménage de la journée ?** demanda Callen avec un petit sourire en coin

- **Je la comprends pas en ce moment, elle change d'humeur comme de chemise, un moment elle est contente et l'instant d'après elle s'énerve sans que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi**

- **C'est les hormones ça toutes les femmes enceinte passe par la** répondit Sam

- **J'en ai plus que marre de ses hormones je sais plus comment me comporter avec elle, je fais attention a tout ce que je dis pour pas la contrarier ça commence à devenir pesant** souffla Deeks

- **Heureusement que je n'ai pas de femme et encore moins enceinte** dit Callen en retournant dans sa paperasse

- **Hier elle a fait cuire le poulet trop longtemps ce qui fait qu'il était immangeable et vous savez quoi ? Elle s'est mise à pleurer vous vous rendez compte ? Quelle genre de personne pleure parce que le poulet à brûlé ?**

- **Kensi apparemment** dit Callen en rigolant

- **Et c'était quoi l'origine de votre dispute ce matin ?**

- **J'ai eu le malheur de changer la station de radio dans la voiture**

**- Ses hormones doivent être en ébullition alors** rigolèrent Sam et Callen

- ** C'est ça allez y moquez-vous de mes malheurs**

**- ****Ça va on rigole** dit Sam

- **Tu sais quoi Deeks ? Tu perds ton sens de l'humour** renchérit Callen

- **Kensi aussi perd son sens de l'humour et personne ne lui dit rien à elle**

**- Oh ça va Deeks moi je te comprends je suis passé par là et je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour un homme d'endurer ça**

**- Pourtant ce n'est pas les hommes qui doivent endurer les nausées matinales, les sautes d'humeurs…**

**- Les nausées matinales ce n'est qu'un mythe Callen** souffla Deeks

De son côté Kensi était assise sur un banc dans le gymnase en attendant Nell, elle était dans ses pensées du coup elle l'entendit même pas arriver

- ** Hey salut Kensi désolée je suis un peu en retard **

**- C'est rien** dit Kensi en sortant de ses pensées

- **Ça va toi ?** Demanda Nell en voyant que Kensi n'avait pas le moral

- **Je me suis disputé avec Deeks** répondit Kensi en se levant

- **Oh je vois tu veux en parler ?**

**- C'est de ma faute si on s'est disputés, il a changé la station de radio et je me suis énervée**

**- Les hormones hein ?**

**- Ouais les hormones** souffla Kensi **j'ai peur qu'il en ai marre et qu'il décide de partir je le comprendrais après tout qui pourrait me supporter ? Et puis je n'en serais pas mon premier abandon**

- **Deeks ne partira pas et tu le sais très bien c'est pas une petite dispute à cause d'une station de radio qui va changer ça vous avez juste besoin d'une petite discussion pour remettre les choses au clair**

**- Ouais surement**

**- Bien maintenant est-ce qu'on peut commencer mon entrainement ?** demanda Nell en souriant

Eric sorti de la salle des opérations tablette à la main demandant à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait s'il n'avait pas vu Nell et malheureusement pour lui il eut que des réponses négative, il décida de descendre demander à Sam, Callen et Deeks s'il ne l'avait pas vu mais il fut troublé par le silence qu'il régnait, ils étaient tous les trois en train de rédiger leur rapport en retard ou en train de travailler sur autre chose en tout cas ils étaient très concentrés

- ** Euh salut vous n'avez pas vu Nell ?** demanda Eric

- **Nan **

**- Je l'ai pas vu ce matin alors je me demandais si vous l'aviez vu **

**- Va voir au gymnase elle y va tous les matins avec Kensi** répondit Sam

- **Merci** dit Eric en partant

En arrivant dans le gymnase Eric s'étonna de voir Kensi et Nell en train de boxer, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Nell comme ça en tenue de sport en train de pratiquer un sport de combat, il était tellement étonné qu'il fit tomber ça tablette

- **Merde** se baissa-t-il pour la ramasser

- **Eric ? On a une affaire ?** demanda Nell en s'approchant de lui

- **Nan nan je te cherchais parce que je voulais te montrer un truc sur ma tablette mais je crois bien que ça va pas être possible elle est cassée je crois**

**- ****Ah mince**

**- ****Je peux te le montrer dans la salle des opérations aussi mais apparemment t'es occupée alors je vais…**

**- ****Nan c'est bon on avait fini** les interrompis Kensi

- ** Euh d'accord on reprend demain ?**

**- Ouais**

**- Depuis quand vous faites ça ?**

**- Ça fait 3 semaines j'apprends à Nell les différents sports de combat que je pratique**

**- Pourquoi tu lui apprends ça ?**

**- Faut bien que quelqu'un me remplace quand je pourrais plus aller sur le terrain** répondit Kensi en sortant du gymnase

- **C'est toi qui va remplacer Kensi ?**

- ** Normalement oui mais ce n'est pas sûre faut que je sois à la hauteur et pour le moment je ne pense pas l'être**

**- De ce que j'ai vu tu te débrouillais plutôt bien**

**- Merci, bon on y va ?**

**- C'est partit**

Alors que Kensi se rhabillait après avoir pris une douche Deeks entra et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en la regardant, l'un comme l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, Deeks se contenta de la regarder en lui lançant quelques sourires auquel Kensi y répondit tout en continuant de s'habiller

- **Tu m'en veux toujours ou je peux espérer te prendre dans mes bras ?** dit-il en se rapprochant comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse

- **Je suis désolée** dit Kensi en se rapprochant elle aussi pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras

- ** Je sais**

**- Tu dois en avoir marre** dit-elle en allant s'asseoir

- **De quoi ?** demanda-t-il en allant la rejoindre

- **De moi** souffla-t-elle **je suis insupportable en ce moment**

- **Dis pas c'est juste tes hormones qui te travaillent un petit peu**

- **Je pense pas que "un petit peu" soit le terme exact **souffla-t-elle à nouveau

- **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? De quoi t'as peur ?**

**- J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses, de pas être à la hauteur en tant que mère par exemple ou en tant que femme **

**- ****Etre mère ça s'apprend je suis sûr que tu sera génial même en tant que femme**

- **Si tous les hommes de qui je suis proche finissent par m'abandonner c'est que je dois avoir un truc qui ne va pas** baissa-t-elle la tête

- **Oh nan écoute moi** dit-il en lui relevant la tête **si je suis toujours là c'est que le problème vient pas de toi, tu te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement je te le promets**

**- Je déteste ces hormones **dit Kensi en pleurant sous le rire de Deeks qui la prit dans ses bras


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que je vais pas vous décevoir et que vous allez continuez d'aimer ma fiction. Je vous remercie ici parce que je sais pas comment on fait pour répondre aux commentaires, je sais même pas si on peut enfin bref... Merci encore vos commentaires sont très encourageant !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Deeks était dans le bureau d'Hetty et plus d'une demi-heure que Callen, Sam et Kensi jetaient des coups d'œil en direction de son bureau, ils affichés tous les deux un air sérieux ce qui laissait présager rien de bon.

- **Ca à l'air sérieux comme discussion vous croyez qu'elle est en train de le virer ?** demanda Sam

**- Si c'était le cas il serait déjà sorti de son bureau** répondit Callen

**- Tu n'as pas tort **

**- Mais qu'est- ce qu'elle dit ? **demanda Kensi

**- C'est toi qui sais lire sur les lèvres à toi de nous le dire**

**- Vous êtes marrant vous elle n'arrête pas de bouger**

**- Vous croyez qu'elle va avoir une discussion avec nous tous ?**

**- Je n'espère pas, une demi-heure c'est trop long comme discussion**

**- Elle vient de lui dire « à bientôt » me dite pas que c'est ce que je crois ? dit Kensi en se retournant face à son bureau l'air dans le vague**

**- T'es sûr qu'elle a dit ça ? Peut-être que tu t'es trompée**

**- J'en suis certaine**

Deeks alla s'installer à son bureau sous le regard des trois agents qui attendaient avec impatience qu'il leur raconte son entrevu avec Hetty mais il n'était pas décidé à en parler, si on lui posait des questions il y répondrait peut être mais il ne voulait pas raconter ça comme ça et surtout pas devant Kensi qui était plus fragile que d'habitude depuis qu'elle était enceinte et il redoutait un peu sa réaction puisqu'il devait se l'avouer il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Il voulait lui dire une fois rentré chez eux, quand ils seraient tous les deux.

- **Alors qu'est- ce qu'elle te voulait ?**

**- Me parler**

**- Ca on avait remarqué ce que veut dire Sam c'est qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait te dire de si important pour que votre conversation dure plus d'une demi-heure ?**

Avant de répondre quoique ce soit il regarda Kensi, à peine avait-il posé le regard sur elle qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait compris, alors devait-il quand même leur dire pour que ce soit plus officiel ou devait-il attendre un peu ? Il ne savait pas, il était perdu à cet instant précis mais il choisit quand même la première solution

- **Je pars en infiltration demain matin**

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe, Sam et Callen ne savait pas quoi dire, ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de regarder Deeks puis Kensi, ils étaient là tous les deux à se regarder sans dire un mot avant que Kensi ne se lève et range ses affaires.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je me sens pas très bien je vais demander à Hetty si je peux partir**

**- Ecoute je suis désolé mais si tu veux bien on pourra parler de ça ce soir**

**- Oh nan je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça ce soir ni un autre jour d'ailleurs** s'énerva-t-elle

**- Il va bien falloir qu'on en parle**

**- Pourquoi faire ? Tu as pris ta décision nan ? Tu préfères partir en infiltration tout seul c'est ton choix pas le miens**

**- Kensi arrête**

**- Arrêtez quoi ? Hein ? Tu veux que j'arrête quoi ? De hurler ou de m'énerver ?**

**- Calme-toi s'il te plait **

**- Deeks laisse-moi tranquille **souffla-t-elle en essayant de passer

**- Je ne pars pas tout seul, une collègue du LAPD vient avec moi **

**- Laisse-moi passer s'il te plait**

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix presque suppliante qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la retenir. Il ne voulait pas la rendre jalouse ou quoique ce soit en disant cela, il voulait juste capter son attention mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il se retourna pour la regarder s'éloigner vers le bureau d'Hetty et il vit que toutes les personnes présente n'avait pas raté une miette de leur échange, on pouvait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été discret sur ce coup-là, il souffla et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau

- **Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer**

**- Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça je t'aurais rien demandé**

**- Elle s'énerve vite en ce moment tu ne pouvais pas savoir**

**- Va falloir faire attention à ce qu'on dit maintenant**

**- Bienvenue au club**

Kensi était assise sur le canapé, devant la télé, les pieds sur la table avec une part de gâteau et Monty à côté. Depuis que Deeks avait annoncé qu'il partait en infiltration elle était passée par plusieurs sentiments, la peur, la colère, la jalousie, le doute… A chaque fois qu'elle voyait une fille à la télé elle disait à Monty « Tu crois qu'elle lui ressemble ? » Si tout à l'heure elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter elle le regrettait à présent, plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Combien de temps va-t-il partir ? Qui est cette collègue dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé ? Elle savait qu'elle avait surréagi, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se donner en spectacle de cette façon. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte elle avait l'impression d'être possédée par une autre personne, elle ne se reconnaissait pas elle-même.

Quand Deeks rentra chez lui, il trouva Kensi allongée sur le canapé en train de caresser Monty, en voyant cette scène il ne put réprimander un sourire, mais son sourire disparut pour laisser place à l'étonnement quand il vit l'état de l'appartement

- **Mais comment t'as fait pour mettre un bazar pareil en une après-midi ?**

**- Je suis désolée je vais ranger dit-elle en se levant**

**- Nan c'est bon reste assise je vais le faire**

Après avoir tout rangé Deeks alla s'installer sur le canapé avec Kensi pour avoir une discussion avec elle

**- Vas-y je t'écoute pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux**

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?** demanda-t-elle surprise de la douceur de sa voix

**- Nan même si je pense que devrais **souri-t-il

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris je suis désolée**

**- T'as besoin d'un câlin ? **dit-il en écartant les bras

**- Tu pars combien de temps ? pouffa-t-elle en allant dans ses bras**

**- J'en sais rien 2 semaines peut être plus**

**- Tu pourras m'appeler ?**

**- Kensi tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible mais je dirais à Mélissa de te donner des nouvelles de temps en temps**

**- Euh attend une minute, c'est qui cette Mélissa ? Ta collègue du LAPD ? **dit-elle en se redressant

**- Oui**

**- Elle n'est pas censée aller en infiltration avec toi ?**

**- Je m'infiltre et elle reste dans la voiture au cas où ça se passerait mal**

**- Je vois. Et elle est comment physiquement ?**

**- C'est une question piège ?** rigola-t-il

**- Nan je veux juste savoir comment elle est**

**- 1m70 Brune, plutôt mince… J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir dans un combat de boue vous battant toutes les deux pour moi** plaisanta-t-il

Mais Kensi n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, elle se leva brusquement du canapé et alla s'allonger sur le lit

- **Hé ma puce je plaisantais**

**- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! Je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas facile pour toi de gérer mes sautes d'humeurs mais ça l'est encore moins pour moi**

**- Je suis désolé j'essayais juste de te redonner le sourire**

**- Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin en ce moment**

**- De quoi t'as besoin ?**

**- J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de moi et ce n'est pas en allant en infiltration je ne sais pas ou loin de moi que tu y arriveras ! J'ai besoin de toi tout simplement**

**- Je reviendrai **dit-il touché par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre

**- T'en sais rien, il peut se passer plein de choses**

**- Je ferais de mon mieux. Rien au monde ne pourra m'empêcher de revenir auprès de toi **

**- T'as intérêt de revenir entier sans une égratignure sinon je m'occuperais de ta Mélissa **dit-elle en allant dans ses bras

**- C'est une histoire de jalousie alors** rigola-t-il

**- Ferme-la et embrasse-moi**

**- C'est demandé si gentiment**

Ils passèrent toute la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant au maximum de leur derniers instants tous les deux avant longtemps et ils s'endormirent paisiblement sans s'en rendre compte.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Kensi se réveilla à cause de son réveil, elle ouvrit les yeux pour l'éteindre puis se retourna pour faire face à une place vide, elle passa sa main sur la place vide tout en se mettant sur le ventre et c'est à ce moment-là que Monty grimpa sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté d'elle. Voilà une semaine que Deeks était parti, une semaine que Monty venait la rejoindre dans son lit le matin, une semaine que Deeks lui manquait tout simplement. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis une semaine et c'était déjà trop long pour elle. Tous les soirs avant de se coucher elle se faisait des milliers de film dans sa tête imaginant le pire cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle se leva, se prépara et se dirigea vers l'OPS.

- **Tu me dois deux verres maintenant **dit Callen en allant s'asseoir à son bureau

**- Deux ? On avait parlé que d'un verre **répondit Sam en allant s'asseoir à son tour

**- La dernière fois tu me devais un verre et on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller le boire je tiens à avoir mes deux verres**

**- Tu rigoles la ? C'était y a un mois**

**- Un pari et un pari t'as perdu je veux mes deux verres**

**- Un verre c'est tout ce que tu auras si t'en veux un deuxième tu devras le payer toi-même**

**- Tu sais quel est ton problème ? C'est que t'es radin et mauvais joueur**

**- Je ne suis ni radin ni mauvais joueur je t'offre un verre c'est à prendre ou à laisser**

**- Je réclame mon dû, j'ai gagné donc je mérite mes deux verres un point c'est tout**

Après 10 minutes de débat pour savoir si Sam devait offrir un ou deux verres à Callen, Kensi arriva à son bureau, posa ses affaires, répondit aux bonjours de ses deux collègues et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hetty.

- **Bonjour Hetty**

**- Bonjour mademoiselle Blye ! Une tasse de thé bien chaude vous ferez-t-elle plaisir en ce temps particulièrement glacial ?**

**- Non merci**

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Deeks**

**- Non mais je peux essayer de me renseigner si ça vous tiens à cœur**

**- Ca me tiens vraiment à cœur merci beaucoup Hetty**

**- Je viendrai vous voir quand j'aurais des nouvelles**

**- Merci**

Kensi retourna à son bureau et regarda le bureau de Deeks qui était vide, si même Hetty n'a pas de nouvelles peut être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Non si ça avait été le cas on l'aurait mise au courant pensa-t-elle.

- **Ca va Kensi ? **Demanda Sam

**- Euh oui oui ça va**

**- T'avais l'air ailleurs** Continua Callen

**- Oui désolée**

**- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Deeks ?**

**- Nan** soupira-t-elle** Hetty va se renseigner**

**- Bonjour bonjour **Dit Eric enthousiaste en arrivant avec Nell** Tout le monde est là ?** Il regarda autour de lui pour s'en assurer** Oui, alors voilà avec Nell on a décidé de vous faire des petits plannings**

**- Des plannings ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec des plannings ? **s'étonna Sam en prenant le planning en carton que lui tendait Nell

**- C'est des plannings pour savoir où vous en êtes dans vos rapports**

**- Fallait pas vous casser la tête à en faire pour nous tous, un pour Kensi aurait suffi** sourit-il en regardant l'intéressé

**- Haha très drôle**

**- Euh Kensi c'est un planning pas un éventail **dit Eric gêné en la voyant se faire du vent

**- Oui bah excuse j'ai des bouffées de chaleur c'est insupportable**

**- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau **dit Nell en partant

**- Si tu veux je peux te faire un éventail**

**- Tu t'ennui tant que ça pour faire des plannings et des éventails**

**- On peut dire ça**

**- Voilà tient ton verre d'eau**

**- Merci **dit-elle en le buvant d'une traite

**- Waouh on peut dire que t'avais soif **s'étonna Eric** T'as besoin d'autre chose ?**

**- Oui de Deeks **pensa-t-elle

**- Tout ce que tu veux** insista-t-il

**- J'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras**

**- Qu... Quoi tu veux un câlin ? La maintenant ? Devant tout le monde ?**

**- J'en ai besoin** le supplia-t-elle du regard** T'avais dit tout ce que je veux**

**- Très bien** se rapprocha-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras sous le regard stupéfait de Sam, Callen et Nell

Y a pas à dire une grossesse change une femme, ils ne la reconnaissaient plus, depuis quand Kensi Blye demandait des câlins ? Mais leur stupéfaction prit fin quand ils virent la tête d'Eric, il était tellement mal à l'aise qu'ils se mirent à sourire ne voulant pas éclater de rire devant Kensi qui aurait surement mal réagi, les joies des hormones…

- **La session câlinage est terminé retournez à vos postes** les réprimanda Hetty

Eric et Nell repartirent presque en courant en salle des opérations tandis que Kensi se contenta de se rasseoir. Hetty se retourna vers Kensi et se mit devant son bureau en la regardant fixement sans rien dire.

- **Je suis désolée Hetty… Je… Ca ne sera reproduira plus** dit-elle gênée

- **Oh que si ça se reproduira et vous le savez très bien** sourit-elle **J'ai eu le supérieur de Monsieur Deeks au téléphone** reprit-elle plus sérieusement** le lieutenant Mélissa Davis vous contactera par téléphone pour vous donner des nouvelles**

- **Pourquoi c'est elle qui doit me donner des nouvelles ?**

**- Et bien parce que c'est sa coéquipière sur cette affaire Mademoiselle Blye**

**- Très bien soupira Kensi**

**- Elle ne devrait plus tarder à vous contacter maintenant**

**- Merci Hetty**

Le téléphone de Kensi sonna, mais elle ne le trouva pas du premier coup, il était enfouit sous une tonne de papier, elle ne voulait pas rater l'appel, elle savait que c'était la collègue de Deeks et elle avait vraiment besoin d'avoir des nouvelles alors elle jeta tous les papiers sur le sol sous les sourires amusé de Sam et Callen et répondit au téléphone après l'avoir retrouvé.

- **Kensi Blye ?**

**- Oui c'est moi**

**- Je suis le lieutenant Mélissa Davis je suis la coéquipière de**

**- Oui je sais qui vous êtes la** coupa-t-elle** est-ce qu'il va bien ?** s'empressa-t-elle de demander

- **Oui**

**- C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? Vous ne pouvez pas développer ?**

- **Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux vous dire étant donné que je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit sur son infiltration, je ne voudrais pas faire de gaffe vous comprenez ?**

**- De gaffe ? Ecoutez, je veux juste savoir si il va bien et dans combien de temps il pourra rentrer mais ça ne vous empêche pas développer vos réponses**

**- Il va bien, sa couverture n'est pas compromise, tout ce passe bien en ce qui concerne son retour je ne sais pas exactement dans combien de temps il pourra rentrer mais ne vous inquiétez pas je surveille ses arrières**

**- Ça ne me rassure pas** dit-elle tout bas

- **Pardon ?**

**- Merci**

**- Est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise quelque chose ?**

**- Dites-lui que… qu'il me manque**

**- Très bien je n'y manquerais pas**

**- Rassurée ? **Demanda Sam

- **Pas vraiment j'aurais préféré parler à Deeks directement**

**- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit avec lui par hasard ? **Dit Callen avec un petit sourire

- **Ça n'a rien avoir** Répondit Kensi en ramassant ses papiers légèrement énervée **J'ai pas confiance **gromela-t-elle

Le lieutenant Mélissa Davis était dans sa voiture, dans un parking, elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et sorti de sa voiture. Elle sortit du parking et rentra dans une petite maison ou l'attendait Deeks qui se précipita vers elle

- **Alors tu lui as parlé ?**

**- Oui elle m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manque et elle voulait savoir dans combien de temps tu rentrerais**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

**- Que je ne savais pas**

Deeks souffla et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, il en avait marre de faire endurer son absence à Kensi qui était dans une période où elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Dans 3 jours il pourrait rentrer si tout se passait comme prévu, dans le cas contraire il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- **J'ai bien fais hein ?** demanda-t-elle en allant le rejoindre sur le canapé

- **Oui t'as bien fait… Je crois** soupira-t-il

- **Je sais que ça t'inquiète mais je suis la** dit-elle en lui caressant le bras

Deeks la regarda surpris puis regarda sa main qui était en train de caresser son bras, « est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de faire ce que je crois ? » se dit-il il retira son bras et se leva

- **Et tu es là pourquoi au juste ?**

**- Pour toi** dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre la question

- **En tant que coéquipier ou en tant qu'autre chose ?**

**- Je… En tant que coéquipier**

**- T'en es sur ? Parce que depuis environ 2 minutes je n'ai pas cette impression**

**- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai mis ma main sur ton bras ?**

**- Et tu t'es mise à caresser mon bras t'oublie cette partie**

**- C'était un geste affectueux avec aucune arrière-pensée**

- **J'espère bien parce que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, d'ailleurs tu l'as eu au téléphone y a quelques minutes**

**- Je sais** soupira-t-elle

- **J'ai bien l'intention de la retrouver à la fin de cette infiltration et j'aimerais que ça ne se reproduise pas compris ?**

**- Oui j'ai compris**

Après ces derniers mots Deeks se dirigea vers la chambre et il s'y enferma. Il se demandait pourquoi Mélissa agissait comme ça avec lui maintenant alors que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être avait-il laissé penser qu'il était intéressé par elle… Quoi qu'il en soit il s'en voulait et se jura de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. A ce moment-là il ne voulait voir personne à part Kensi, elle lui manquait énormément, chaque jour en se levant il pensait à Kensi puis à son futur enfant, il voulait le voir grandir et pour cela il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Deeks se réveilla en entendant Mélissa parler, il savait qu'ils étaient que tous les deux alors à qui pouvait-elle bien parler ? Il se leva, entrouvrit la porte pour voir Mélissa qui parlait au téléphone, « **j'ai pas envie de le réveiller** » c'est tout ce qu'il put entendre. Cette simple phrase eu l'effet de le faire douter d'elle, pourquoi voulait-elle raccrocher avant qu'il se réveille ? Avait-elle quelque chose à cacher ? Il allait même jusqu'à se demander si elle ne l'avait pas trahi, il le découvrirait surement cette après-midi pendant le flag mais il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, il lui fallait un plan de secours.

- ** Tu parlais à qui ?**

**- Deeks tu m'as fait peur **sursauta-t-elle

**- Désolé ! Alors ?** insista-t-il

**- Je ne parlais à personne**

**- J'aurais juré t'avoir entendu parler c'est ce qui m'a réveillé d'ailleurs**

**- Je parlais toute seule, je m'entrainais un peu pour tout à l'heure désolée de t'avoir réveillé** dit-elle gêné

«** C'est sur elle me cache quelque chose je ne peux pas faire un flag si je n'ai pas confiance en ma partenaire** » pensa-t-il. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en disant « **Je vais prendre l'air** » sous le regard suspicieux de Deeks.

Pendant ce temps Kensi se préparait à faire un petit tour sur la plage avec Monty, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, si Deeks avait été là ils seraient partis tous les 3 sur la plage pour se détendre un peu avant d'aller travailler, mais aujourd'hui elle y allait qu'avec Monty. Arrivé sur la plage, Monty courra en direction de l'eau, il se jeta dedans pour se rafraîchir et ressorti aussitôt pour rejoindre Kensi qui c'était assise en le regardant. Elle voulait que Deeks soit là, ce n'était pas pareil sans lui, Monty arriva en courant et se secoua devant Kensi qui se prit un peu d'eau «** tel maitre tel chien** » dit-elle en caressant Monty «** il me manque tellement** » soupira-t-elle.

Au gymnase du NCIS, Sam qui venait d'arriver trouva Callen en train de s'entrainer et il eut une idée

- **Hé G. ça te dit de m'affronter dans un concours de pompe ? Celui qui gagne paye un verre à l'autre**

**- Ah nan c'est fini ça j'ai plus confiance**

**- Dis plutôt que t'as peur de perdre**

**- Je vais obligatoirement perdre vu que ça fait une demi-heure que je suis là à m'entrainer et que toi tu viens juste d'arriver**

**- Je fais le même entrainement que toi pendant une demi-heure et après on fait des pompes**

**- Après faudra que tu fasses une pause d'une demi-heure si tu veux qu'on soit à égalité**

**- Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ce n'est pas une honte de perdre, Deeks aurait accepté sans broncher**

**- Je ne suis pas Deeks et je n'ai encore moins honte de perdre**

**- Ouais allez c'est ça explique-moi ton entrainement et va te reposer papy **le taquina-t-il

**- Tu m'as appelé papy la ? Très bien tu vas faire un entrainement plus poussé que moi**

**- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit à égalité**

**- Qui a peur de perdre maintenant ? **sourit-il

**- Certainement pas moi de toute façon je suis sûr de te battre**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra**

Quand Kensi arriva à l'OPS, elle ne trouva personne, « **ils doivent être au gymnase **» se dit-elle, à peine s'était-elle assise qu'elle vit Callen arriver en train de sourire suivi de Sam qui lui ne souriait pas du tout.

- **Ca va Sam ?**

Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir que Kensi ne comprit pas elle se tourna vers Callen et lui lança un regard plein d'interrogation.

- ** Fait pas attention, il boude parce que je l'ai battu dans un concours de pompe **dit-il fièrement

**- Oh je vois il se voyait déjà gagner c'est ça ?**

**- Exactement tu l'aurais vu il m'appelait papy et il m'accusait d'avoir peur de perdre**

**- C'est ça faites comme si je n'étais pas là** dit-il sous les rires de Callen et Kensi

Eric et Nell arrivèrent devant le bureau de Kensi, le sourire aux lèvres avec une boite de chocolat à la main

- **Joyeuse Anniversaire **dirent-ils en même temps

**- On t'a acheté tes chocolats préféré tiens c'est pour toi **dit Nell en lui tendant la boite

**- Ca ne te plait pas ? Ce ne sont plus tes chocolats préférés ? **s'inquiéta Eric en voyant que Kensi fixait la boite

**- Je crois qu'elle va pleurer **dit Nell

**- Tiens un mouchoir d'anniversaire **reprit Callen** Joyeux Anniversaire **sourit-il

**- Merci** se reprit Kensi en prenant la boite de chocolat et le mouchoir que lui tendait Callen

**- Joyeux Anniversaire Kensi **dit Sam en s'approchant** je peux t'offrir un câlin pour ton anniversaire ? Faut pas compter sur Eric pour cette partie la** dit-il en souriant

Kensi se leva et fit un câlin à Sam en lui disant merci

**- Y a pas à dire les hormones ont pris possession de ton corps **dit Callen en lui tendant un deuxième mouchoir

**- J'ose espérer qu'un jour j'entrerais ici en vous voyant tous travailler** les interrompit Hetty

Sam, Callen et Kensi retournèrent s'asseoir à leur bureau respectif tandis que Nell et Eric restèrent plantés en plein milieu des bureaux face à Hetty

- ** Je viens d'avoir Monsieur Deeks au téléphone** dit-elle en captant directement l'attention sur elle,** il m'a confié qu'il avait des doutes sur sa partenaire mais il n'en est pas certain, ils ont une intervention cette après-midi mais il ne sait pas si il peut compter sur elle. C'est pour cela que vous messieurs **dit-elle en regardant Sam et Callen** vous irez le rejoindre pour lui venir en aide**

**- Et moi je fais quoi ? **demanda Kensi

**- Vous allez rester ici avec monsieur Beale et mademoiselle Jones étant donné votre état je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit. Messieurs aller préparer vos affaires vous partez dans un quart d'heure. Oh et joyeux anniversaire mademoiselle Blye **dit-elle avant de partir

Sam et Callen était garé devant une petite maison qui était la planque de Deeks et Mélissa, cela faisait 10 minutes qu'ils l'attendaient mais il venait toujours pas

**- Ce n'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait **s'énerva Sam

**- Eric t'as trouvé quelque chose sur la partenaire de Deeks ? **demanda Callen

**- Nan rien de louche en tout cas**

**- Appelle Deeks** Sam commence à s'impatienter

**- Oui allo**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on t'attend. T'es pas tout seul c'est ça ?**

**- Non je ne suis pas seul et puis je vous ferez remarqué que Mélissa vous a repéré vous régressez les gars**

**- Tu vois je t'avais dit que se garer ici n'était pas une bonne idée **dit Callen à Sam

**- Tu comptes venir nous rejoindre ou faut qu'on vienne te chercher ? **demanda Sam

**- Je vois que t'es de bonne humeur **ironisa Deeks** c'est bon j'arrive on se rejoint dans le parking**

Dans la salle des opérations Nell et Eric ne trouvaient toujours rien sur Mélissa, du moins rien qui laisserait penser qu'elle avait trahi ou pavait trahir Deeks

- ** Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? **demanda Kensi en arrivant

**- Nan rien de rien elle est clean**

**- Elle utilise peut être une fausse identité**

**- Nan c'est sa véritable identité. Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait**

**- Vous avez des nouvelles de Sam et Callen ? **ignora-t-elle sa réflexion

**- Ils doivent être dans le parking avec Deeks**

Deeks racontait à Sam et à Callen ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin, le soudain intérêt que Mélissa lui avait porté il y a quelques jours et le fait qu'elle soit si gênée quand y lui avait dit qu'il l'avait entendu parler mais qu'il ne savait pas avec qui. Pour Sam et Callen il était évident qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Eric n'avait rien trouvé d'inquiétant à son sujet alors pourquoi agissait-elle de cette façon ? Callen et Sam seraient sur le toit en face de l'entrepôt pour couvrir Deeks au cas où, c'était le seul plan qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Deeks et Mélissa arrivèrent dans l'entrepôt avec une équipe d'intervention, ils se séparèrent une fois à l'intérieur mais ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien, l'entrepôt était vide. Callen et Sam qui étaient sur le toit furent tout aussi surpris qu'eux de voir un entrepôt vide, « **Deeks avait peut-être raison elle a dû les prévenir** » lança Callen à Sam. Ils fouillèrent l'entrepôt dans les moindres recoins quand Deeks se mit à crier « **UNE BOMBE TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS** » le cadran affichait 20 secondes, cela ne leur laissé pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir, ils se précipitèrent dehors mais une fois dehors ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de découvrir les hommes qu'ils étaient venus arrêter. Mourir dans une explosion ou mourir d'une balle c'était le choix qui s'offrait à eux. Un échange de tir commença, les forces de l'ordre s'éloignèrent de l'entrepôt tandis que les autres se rapprochaient. « **C'est quoi leur problème ils veulent mourir ou quoi ?** » cria Deeks. La bombe explosa, tous se retrouvèrent à terre à cause du souffle, Deeks fut le premier à se relever, il regarda tout autour de lui et vit que tous les hommes qu'ils étaient venus arrêter étaient morts, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait il n'avait pas vu qu'il en restait un derrière lui, l'homme s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus sans que Deeks ne puisse réagir, quand il entendit «** DEEKS A TERRE **» et il se retrouva au sol avec Mélissa sur lui pendant que Callen et Sam lui tirait dessus. Deeks se releva sous le choc, Mélissa venait de lui sauver la vie alors qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait trahi

- **Deeks tu saignes** dit-elle en regardant son bras

**- C'est rien ça doit être la balle qui m'a frôlée. Merci **dit-il en la regardant** mais tu sais j'avais un gilet par balle**

**- C'était un réflexe **dit-elle en souriant

Kensi était dans un état de stress, la salle des opérations lui avait été interdite par Hetty qui voulait la ménager s'il se passait quelque chose de négatif. Elle se retrouvait à faire les cent pas attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui dire ce qui se passe, elle en avait marre cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle attendait, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soufflant « **pourvu qu'il aille bien** » se dit-elle à voix haute

- **Kensi **cria Eric

**- Oui** dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui

**- Tout le monde va bien la** rassura-t-il

**- C'est vrai ?**

Le téléphone de Kensi sonna, Eric ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre sachant très bien qui l'appelait et remonta en salle des opérations. Elle regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur son téléphone et sourit avant de répondre à l'appel facetime qu'elle recevait

- **Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui je vais bien t'as pas vu le direct ?**

**- Nan Hetty m'a privé de salle des opérations**

**- Oh c'est dommage t'as raté le moment ou Mélissa m'a sauvé la vie**

**- Quoi ?** dit-elle perdu** elle n'était pas censée t'avoir trahi ?**

**- Je t'expliquerai plus tard quand je rentrerai**

**- Tu seras là ce soir ? Dis-moi que tu seras là **le supplia-t-elle

**- On peut dire que je te manque** dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

**- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point **soupira-t-elle** alors dis-moi que tu seras **le supplia-t-elle à nouveau

**- Je serais là, par contre je suis désolé ma chérie mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'acheter un cadeau**

**- Ton retour sera mon cadeau**

**- Ah ouais t'es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas un beignet ou un donut ? **plaisanta-t-il

**- Haha très drôle tu ne voudrais même pas que je le finisse**

**- J'imagine que t'as du combler mon absence par de la nourriture donc je dirais que t'as raison**

**- Je ne mangeais pas plus que d'habitude **s'indigna-t-elle faussemement

**- De toute façon tu ne l'avoueras jamais**

Un silence s'installa mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant bien au contraire, ils se contentaient de se regarder sans dire quoique ce soit, Deeks passa un doigt sur son écran comme si il pouvait la caresser et Kensi fit de même on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle

- ** Kensi je vais devoir te laisser**

**- Oh déjà **dit-elle déçu

**- J'ai des choses à régler si je veux rentrer aujourd'hui**

**- D'accord à ce soir ?**

**- A ce soir**

Après avoir raccroché, Kensi reçu un message qu'il la faisait sourire encore plus qu'elle ne souriait déjà « **J'ai oublié de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire je t'aime** » elle avait relu ce message une dizaine de fois avant de lui répondre un simple «** Je t'aime aussi** ».


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Partie 2

La mission terminée, Deeks et Mélissa rangeais leurs affaires, Sam et Callen venaient à peine de partir que Mélissa se posait une question

- **Pourquoi t'es collègues du NCIS étaient là ?**

**- J'ai douté de toi alors je les ai appelé au cas où** dit-il directement tout en continuant de ranger ses affaires

**- T'as douté de moi ?** demanda-t-elle surprise** Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Ce matin je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone **soupira-t-il** tu disais que tu ne voulais pas me réveiller et quand je t'en ai parlé tu m'as menti alors j'ai crus que t'avais compromis l'opération. Je suis désolé**

**- Oh je… je ne parlais pas de toi**

**- Y avait pourtant que toi et moi ici je ne vois pas de qui tu aurais pu parler**

**- J'étais au téléphone avec ma sœur, elle garde mon fils en ce moment, elle voulait que je le réveille mais j'ai préféré le laisser dormir**

**- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?**

**- Très peu de personnes sont au courant de l'existence de mon fils avec ce métier je préfère le préserver**

**- Et il est son père ?**

**- Il est partit quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte**

**- Ah désolé ! T'es prête on peut y aller ? **dit-il en prenant son sac

**- Je vais chercher mes affaires**

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la belle ville de Los Angeles, Kensi était seule dans les bureaux à travailler, c'était le calme plat, quand Nell décida de l'interrompre dans son travail.

- ** Salut Kensi**

**- Salut **lui répondit-elle sans relever la tête de son rapport

**- Dis-moi tu voudrais bien me suivre ?**

**- Ou ça ? **demanda-t-elle toujours aussi concentrée

**- Quelque part**

Face à la réponse plutôt mystérieuse de Nell, Kensi releva la tête pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle essayait de cacher

- ** Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je te suive ?**

**- Pour… quelque chose** dit-elle mal à l'aise** Pose pas de questions s'il te plait **

**- Si j'ai bien compris tu veux que je te suive quelque part pour quelque chose et je ne dois pas poser de questions**

**- Oui c'est ça. Alors tu viens ?** dit-elle en s'éloignant

Kensi se leva de sa chaise et suivi Nell, après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre sauf peut-être du temps pour finir son rapport. Elle arriva dans une salle plongée dans le noir, elle appela Nell mais ce ne fut pas elle qui répondit, elle entendit «** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE** » et la lumière se ralluma, elle découvrit pleins de monde ainsi que Nell, Eric et Hetty qui venaient tous lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

- **On a raté le début de la fête** dit Callen en regardant sa montre

**- Si on ne s'était pas arrêté pour acheter du bacon on serait arrivé à l'heure**

**- Tu veux du bacon c'est ça ? **lui en proposa-t-il

**- Non merci, ce truc** le désigna-t-il du doigt** n'entrera pas dans mon corps**

**- C'est pourtant grâce au bacon que je t'ai battu ce matin **dit-il en souriant** et t'as pas oublié que tu me dois un verre ?**

Sam lui lança un regard noir avant de descendre de la voiture sous le regard amusé de Callen

- ** Quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire le coup ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me fatiguer** dit-il en le rejoignant dans l'OPS

Après avoir appelé Deeks, Sam et Callen se dirigeaient vers la salle où se déroulait la fête, ayant trouvé Kensi ils allèrent la rejoindre

- ** Hé Kensi **l'interpella Sam

**- Vous êtes déjà là ? Il est ou Deeks ?**

**- Il arrive **répondit Sam

**- Viens avec nous**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire**

**- Mon cadeau de votre part ce n'était pas un mouchoir et un câlin ?**

**- Nan mais celui-là est mieux **dit Sam sûr de lui

**- Ok je reviens **dit-elle à Nell

**- Surtout retiens bien que c'est plus mon cadeau que le sien** chuchota Sam pour que seule Kensi l'entende mais Callen l'avait entendu

**- C'était mon idée je te signale, ne l'écoute pas il est radin, mauvais joueur et voleur de cadeau en plus**

**- Euh d'accord mais je peux savoir ou on va ?** dit-elle amusé de la situation

**- Patience on y est presque**

Arrivé devant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, Callen ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dehors face à deux personnes qui visiblement ne les avaient pas encore vu. Deeks était en compagnie d'une belle brune qui n'était autre que Mélissa qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Deeks. Face à cette scène Sam et Callen dirent en même temps « **C'était son idée **» ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Deeks de Mélissa. Il regarda Kensi qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras puis l'embrassa, il était tellement content de la revoir qu'il avait oublié les autres. C'était comme si ils étaient que tous les deux, Kensi se laissa faire évidemment elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver mais Sam décida qu'il était temps de les interrompre

- Hum hum** se racla-t-il la gorge**

- Désolé, Mélissa Davis je te présente Kensi Blye ma… Ma femme

- Enchantée **dit-elle encore gênée par ce qu'il c'était passé avant qu'elle arrive**

Kensi se contenta de lui lancer un sourire qui ne se voulait absolument pas amical. Elle ne l'aimait pas et cela se voyait d'ailleurs. Kensi voyait bien qu'elle avait des vues sur Deeks, elle se demandait jusqu'où elle avait été avec lui, est-ce qu'elle l'avait embrassé par exemple et elle se demandait surtout pourquoi Deeks l'avait présentée comme étant sa femme vu qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés.

- **On rentre ou tu veux encore profiter de la fête ?** Demanda Deeks en la sortant de ses pensées

**- Je vais prendre mes affaires je reviens **dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

**- Eh bien moi je vais y aller **dit Mélissa en remontant dans sa voiture** ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance **dit-elle à Sam et Callen**. C'était un plaisir de travailler avec toi**

**- Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi **

Après le départ de Mélissa, Sam et Callen se tournèrent vers Deeks

- ** C'était quoi ça ?**

**- Quoi ça ?**

**- Ce qu'on a vu quand on est arrivé et le « ça m'a fait plaisir aussi »** l'imita Sam** je croyais que t'avais remis les choses au clair**

**- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle craque pour moi**

**- Sam et moi on n'est pas les seuls à avoir vu cette scène ambigu ne l'oublie pas **conclu Callen en partant suivi de Sam

**- Ça n'avait rien d'ambigu je ne ressens rien pour elle **cria-t-il à l'adresse de Sam et Callen

**- Tu ne ressens rien pour qui ?** Demanda Kensi qui venait d'arriver

**- Pour Mélissa **soupira-t-il** on y va ?**

Kensi passa devant lui sans dire un mot, elle avait l'air énervée, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leur retrouvaille. Elle essayait de ne pas montrer son énervement mais cela lui était impossible, il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle avec lui et Deeks le savait parfaitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait très plaisir ça me donne envie de continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Deeks s'était réveillé de bonne humeur, il s'était réveillé à côté d'une Kensi très câline qui ne voulait plus le lâcher ce qui était devenu une habitude depuis son retour

- **Kensi on va être en retard**

**- Je m'en fiche je veux juste un câlin **dit-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui

**- Tu veux un long câlin c'est ça ?**

**- Oui un long câlin qui dure toute la journée**

**- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible **lui caressa-t-il les cheveux** on doit aller travailler**

**- On pourrait prendre notre journée**

**- Pourquoi ? T'es fatiguée ?** lui demanda-t-il en la voyant fermer les yeux

**- Nan**

**- T'es vraiment pas crédible** rigola-t-il** dors si tu veux je dirais à Hetty que tu te sens pas bien **dit-il en se levant

**- Je ne veux pas dormir **ouvrit-elle les yeux en se mettant sur le dos** je vais me lever **soupira-t-elle

**- Ca à l'air de t'enchanter** plaisanta-t-il

**- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point **sourit-elle

**- T'as vraiment l'air fatiguée tu devrais te reposer**

**- Je vais bien faut juste que je me réveille complétement**

**- Si tu le dis je vais prendre une douche** conclut-il en allant dans la salle de bain

Après s'être préparer et avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner les deux amoureux s'étaient dirigé vers la voiture en route vers l'OPS. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas Kensi qui conduisait mais Deeks, elle lui avait demandé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas conduire, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais cela ne l'avait pas rassuré. Kensi voulait toujours conduire donc si aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas cela voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle aurait dû rester chez elle. Deeks qui conduisait, lançait des petits regards vers Kensi pour voir si elle allait bien étant donné qu'elle ne disait pas un mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture. Elle était pensive, peut-être qu'elle lui en voulait pour l'épisode Mélissa, ils en avaient pas parlé donc il ne savait pas quoi penser, mais ce n'était pas possible que ce soit cela, elle était très câline même plus que d'habitude et n'avait rien montré qui pourrait lui prouver qu'elle lui en voulait donc c'était forcément autre chose

- **Kensi ?**

**- Oui **dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées

**- On est arrivé**

**- Oh déjà ? Je n'avais pas fait attention **détacha-t-elle sa ceinture

**- T'es sûr que ça va ? **s'inquiéta-t-il

**- Oui ça va j'étais juste dans mes pensées** répondit-elle en descendant de la voiture

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour une enquête espérons qu'il n'y en ai pas **

Avant d'entrer au NCIS, Kensi s'arrêta et se retourna vers Deeks qui ne comprenait pas

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux rentrer ?**

**- Nan je… **Elle sorti quelque chose de son sac et lui tendit

**- C'est la tienne ?** demanda-t-il surpris

**- Oui**

**- Tu l'as faite quand ? **questionna-t-il en regardant la photo

**- Pendant ton infiltration je ne l'ai dit à personne**

**- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? **Demanda-t-il en la regardant

**- Je ne pouvais pas te joindre **

**- Et quand je suis rentré tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? Pourquoi t'as laissé passer le week-end pour me le dire ?** s'énerva-t-il

**- J'en sais rien **dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

**- Et pourquoi tu me la donne maintenant ?**

**- J'en sais rien** pleura-t-elle

**- Je suis désolé **souffla-t-il** je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer **dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras** C'est une fille ou un garçon ? **demanda- t-il curieux

**- Une fille** répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

**- Je vais avoir une fille. On va avoir une fille **dit-il ému en mettant une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de Kensi** je n'arrive pas à y croire ça parait tellement irréel.**

Kensi qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre face à l'émotion de son compagnon, se contenta de lui sourire, elle aimait le voir heureux et il était heureux cela se voyait. Elle était heureuse de partager ce moment avec Deeks et même de partager sa vie avec lui. Ils se regardaient en souriant puis Deeks l'embrassa avant de faire son entrée dans l'OPS et de crier «** Je vais être papa **»

- ** On le savait déjà tu nous apprends rien de plus tu sais ? **rigola Sam

**- Et si je te dis que je vais avoir une fille je t'apprends quelque chose ?**

**- Sérieux ?** s'étonna Callen en regardant Kensi pour avoir la confirmation

**- Ouais et j'ai même l'échographie**

**- Fait voir **demanda Sam

**- Mais tu ne nous as pas dit que t'avais fait une échographie **continua Callen en se levant pour aller voir

**- Elle l'a dit à personne alors je m'en charge **répondit-il en souriant

**- Félicitations en tout cas **dirent Sam et Callen en allant les prendre dans leur bras

**- Salut euh Kensi tu peux venir s'il te plait ?** demanda Nell

**- Oui j'arrive**

Une fois Kensi partit, Deeks se tourna vers Sam et Callen

**- Comment était Kensi pendant mon absence ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Elle avait l'air fatiguée, elle était malade je ne sais pas moi**

**- Nan je pense que ça allait de ce côté-là mais elle était en manque d'affection se **souvint Sam

**- En manque d'affection c'est-à-dire ?**

**- Au point de demander à Eric de lui faire un câlin **sourit Callen

**- Sérieux ?** s'étonna-t-il

**- Il n'était pas très à l'aise t'aurais dû voir sa tête**

**- J'imagine **rigola-t-il

Du son côté Nell avait emmené Kensi au gymnase, elle voulait s'entrainer au cas sa première enquête se passerait aujourd'hui, elle devait être capable de protéger son partenaire

- ** Alors comment ça marche ? **demanda Nell en se mettant devant la machine de boxe

**- T'as juste à suivre ce qu'il dit **répondit Kensi en lui programmant la machine

**- Alors de quoi vous étiez en train de parler ?**

**- Du bébé on va avoir une fille**

**- Sérieux ? Félicitations **se précipita-t-elle pour la prendre dans ses bras

**- Merci **lui sourit-elle

**- Vous avez trouvez un prénom ? **demanda-t-elle en allant se replacer devant la machine

**- On n'en a pas parlé**

**- T'as réfléchi à un prénom qui pourrait te plaire**

**- Nan **souffla-t-elle** pour tout te dire ça m'angoisse**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien j'ai peur de pleins de choses**

**- T'en a parlé avec Deeks ?**

**- Il est tellement heureux je ne veux pas risquer de tout gâcher à cause de mes stupides angoisses**

**- Tu devrais lui en parler**

Nell et Kensi continuait de parler mais elles ne se doutaient pas que Deeks avait tout entendu, il était venu les chercher pour leur dire qu'ils avaient une nouvelle affaire mais quand il avait entendu Kensi parler d'angoisse il s'était arrêté pour écouter, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il le regrettait mais pas totalement, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué que Kensi n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le disait, il pensait que c'était juste la fatigue mais en fait c'était bien plus que ça

- ** Désolé de vous interrompre, on a une enquête qui nous attend**

Quand elle croisa le regard de Deeks, Kensi comprit qu'il avait tout entendu, elle s'en voulait d'en avoir parlé à Nell « **t'aurais pas pu tenir ta langue **» se gronda-t-elle, elle venait de lui retirer son bonheur, son sourire avait disparu, elle s'en voulait énormément à ce moment-là.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Le briefing terminé, Callen et Sam se dirigeaient vers la scène ou avait eu lieu le crime pour essayer de trouver quelques indices tandis que Deeks et Nell allaient faire un tour dans son appartement.

- **T'as entendu ce que Kensi m'a dit ? **demanda-t-elle gênée

- **Nan **répondit-il sèchement

- **Si t'as pas entendu pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ?**

- **Ça fait longtemps qu'elle te confie ses angoisses ?**

- **Ça date de ton départ en infiltration**

- **Pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ?**

- **Elle devait surement avoir peur **

- **Peur de quoi ? Je suis la si elle a besoin de se confier nan mais je rêve s'énerva-t-il**

- **Ecoute j'y suis pour rien si elle n'a pas voulu te parler de ses angoisses ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus**

- **Désolé** souffla-t-il **c'est juste que ça m'énerve j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi **

**- Vous avez vraiment un problème de communication tous les deux va falloir apprendre à dépasser tout ça. Regardes, y à une caméra de surveillance changea-t-elle de sujet**

- ** Avec un peu de chance elle aura filmé le meurtre**

**- Il faudrait plus qu'un peu de chance**

**- Prends le disque dur et on y va**

Sam et Callen étaient revenu de leur escapade sur le lieu du crime et n'avaient rien trouvé alors quand ils avaient vu Deeks arriver, ils n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps pour lui demander

- ** Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'empressa de demander Sam**

**- Il avait installé une caméra dans son appartement, Nell est partie donner le disque dur à Eric **répondit Deeks** on a plus qu'à attendre maintenant **souffla Deeks en s'asseyant

Nell redescendit aussitôt après son petit tour dans la salle des opérations n'ayant trouvé ni Eric ni Kensi

- **Vous n'avez pas vu Eric et Kensi ?**

**- Ils sont au stand de tir mademoiselle Jones, vous avez un problème ?**

**- Non Hetty on a trouvé une caméra de surveillance et on a pris le disque dur faudrait qu'Eric jette un coup d'œil**

**- Et bien allez le chercher alors**

Nell ne se fit pas prier et se précipita au stand de tir et effectivement elle trouva Eric en train de tirer sur des cibles «** il m'avait dit qu'il avait peur de tirer **» se remémora Nell

- **Je croyais que t'avais peur de tirer **dit Nell en entrant une fois qu'ils avaient fini

**- Oh bah tu sais Kensi m'a proposé et je dois avouer que ça défoule c'est presque aussi bien qu'un jeu vidéo**

**- Et vous aviez besoin de vous défouler ?** demanda Nell intriguée

**- Kensi en avait besoin moi j'ai fait que suivre, quand elle va pas sur le terrain elle se sent inutile, elle…**

**- C'est bon Eric on a compris** le coupa Kensi** t'as besoin de nous ?** demanda Kensi avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

**- Un disque dur à éplucher **dit-elle en le tendant à Eric

**- Très bien on va regarder ça tu viens Kensi ?**

**- Oui commence sans moi je te rejoins. Alors tu lui as parlé ? **demanda-t-elle une fois Eric partit

**- Oui, je crois qu'il t'en veut mais vous devriez en discuter tous les deux comme je l'ai dit à Deeks vous avez un problème de communication et ce n'est pas bon dans un couple**

**- Ouais je sais que c'est de ma faute**

**- Je suis sûr qu'après en avoir parlé vous vous sentirez mieux tous les deux**

**- J'espère que t'as raison **dit-elle en partant

Après 4 heures de visionnage, ils avaient réussi à avoir une adresse grâce au don de Kensi qui était de lire sur les lèvres et ils avaient arrêtés le meurtrier sans trop de difficulté. Le soir arriva très vite les bureaux se vidaient, il ne restait que Deeks qui finissait de taper son rapport, Hetty qui buvait une dernière tasse de thé et Kensi qui était au stand de tir

- **Rentrez chez vous monsieur Deeks vous finirez votre rapport demain**

Deeks sursauta ne s'attendant pas à la voir devant lui

- **J'ai presque fini Hetty encore 5 minutes et je pourrais partir**

**- Comment c'est passé votre premier jour avec votre nouvelle équipière ?**

**- Ça c'est plutôt bien passé elle apprend vite sur le terrain**

**- Vous la pensez capable de remplacer mademoiselle Blye**

**- Oui je pense**

**- Bien, bonne nuit monsieur Deeks **dit-elle en s'en allant

**- Quoi c'est tout ? A demain Hetty **cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende

Pendant ce temps au stand de tir Kensi visait la cible puis baissa son arme sans tirer, elle avait répété ce mouvement une dizaine fois sans comprendre pourquoi, puis elle se résigna, ce soir elle ne réussirait pas à tirer alors elle rangea son arme et se prépara mentalement à affronter Deeks

- **Salut** dit-elle timidement

- ** Salut**

Voyant qu'il tapait son rapport, Kensi alla s'asseoir à son bureau en attendant qu'il termine pour ne pas le déranger. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé de la journée sauf pour parler de l'enquête mais à aucun moment ils s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter, elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble étant donné le peu de fois où elle l'avait vu dans la journée « **il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché** » pensa-t-elle en soufflant, cette expression prenait tout son sens d'autant plus que c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu faire.

- ** Ça va ?** demanda Deeks en rangeant ses affaires

- ** Pas vraiment et toi ?**

**- J'ai connu mieux**

Et voilà le silence était revenu, ce qu'ils pouvaient détester ce genre de silence pesant ou aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi dire ni quoi faire, ils étaient là à se regarder cherchant l'un comme l'autre une phrase qui pourrait entamer la conversation d'habitude c'était si facile mais là il y avait une gêne inhabituelle

- **Nell a raison on a vraiment des problèmes pour communiquer toi et moi** commença Deeks

- ** Je suis désolée, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais j'étais comme bloquée, je te voyais tellement heureux que je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu glisser ça dans la conversation** dit-elle honteuse

- **T'aurais dû m'en parler dès le début**

**- Ça a commencé pendant ton infiltration, je ne pouvais pas te joindre et même si j'avais pu je ne me voyais pas t'annoncer ça au téléphone** baissa-t-elle la tête

- ** Et quand je suis revenu t'as préféré continuer d'en parler à Nell plutôt qu'à moi, t'as aussi fait une échographie sans m'en parler et tu mets tout ça sur le compte de mon absence si j'ai bien compris. Mais dit le-moi si je te dérange dans ta grossesse.** Continua-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien **Je te rappelle que c'est avec moi que tu vas avoir un bébé et non avec Nell** s'énerva-t-il **c'est à moi de te rassurer dans ces moments-là, t'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ?** demanda-t-il en se mettant face à son bureau

- **J'ai confiance en toi** dit-elle tout bas **je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te cacher quelque chose d'aussi important mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière je sais que tu m'en veux et t'en a tous les droits mais je peux rien faire de plus à part te dire que je suis désolée et que ça n'arrivera plus, tu fais tellement d'effort pour que je sois bien et moi je gâche tout, parfois je me dis que je ne te mérite pas** finit-elle tristement

- **Tu fais juste quelques erreurs ça arrive à tout le monde** dit-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau** tu sais le reconnaitre et t'essayes de les corriger ça prouve que tu fais des efforts toi aussi, je suis loin d'être parfait moi aussi mais avec toi j'ai trouvé une stabilité que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde alors ne pense plus jamais que tu ne me mérites pas parce que c'est faux. Hé** la poussa-t-il doucement **je fais de très bons câlins tu sais** plaisanta-t-il en la voyant pleurer

- ** Je suis tellement désolée, je t'aime tellement** dit-elle en allant dans ses bras

- ** Je sais moi aussi** resserra-t-il son étreinte


End file.
